fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Barrows
Summary Jackie Barrows is a supporting character in Tales of the Red Wings. A homeless girl who lives entirely off of fight money by participating in tournaments and underground battles, she eventually joins the Red Wings Guild after being promised a warm bed and opportunities to fight more enemies. Jackie is a half-demon, as well as a transgender woman. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Jackie Barrows Classification: Half-Efreet Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Female Age: 16 Date of Birth: August 8th Height: 5'4" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Food, Naps, Crowds, Stealing, Money, Fire '''Dislikes: '''Fancy places, The Cold '''Affiliation: Red Wings Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIwHVkbk2lw Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier:]]' '''At least '''Low 7-C' Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can see mana in people and the environment), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), Fire Manipulation (Her half-demon physiology seemingly renders her immune to flames) 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Small Town Level '(Physically stronger than Rynild Ras'Aul. Was able to defeat Arata Cinder, though the latter wasn't using her hellfire manipulation.) 'Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic+ '(Likely comparable to Zephyr Highwind, as she was able to match Lucas Belnades) '''Durability: '''At least '''Small Town Level (Tanked hits from Arata) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Stamina: High. Often fights nonstop, dozens of battles at a time, to earn fight money as a living. Her body is extremely toned and muscular for her age, and she's perhaps the most physically fit of her peers in the Red Wings. Intelligence: 'Though she's not formally educated, she is still an expert self-taught fighter, and was able to defeat Arata, one of Ainz Grimoire's retainers. 'Range: Extended Melee with Gigas, Tens of Meters with magic Weaknesses: 'Brash and Hotheaded. '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Gigas: '''Jackie's sword. A massive blade larger than she is, which she hefts around everywhere she goes. The blade can split into two thinner, but equally long one-handed swords. The two blades can also be combined to form a pair of massive scissors. Notable attacks and Techniques '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. * '''Heat Magic: '''Jackie's main type of magic. This magic combines the elements of Fire and Air, and allows the user to create scorching-hot wings that can melt solid steel. ** '''Heat wave: '''The combination of Fire and Air. Jackie unleashes an omnidirectional blast of heat. ** '''Flare Bomb: '''Jackie creates a ball of condensed heat and smacks it with the flat of her sword, sending it flying until it hits something. At that point, it explodes with heat and force. '''Alloy: '''Jackie's Magic Crest, a unique ability that manifests in powerful bloodlines, and takes the form of a uniquely-shaped marking on the user's body. In Jackie's case, it takes the form of a silver sigil shaped like a stylized magnet that appears on the palm of her hand. Jackie can use this to manipulate the metals in her own body and those of others, performing minute alterations unlike what her hot-headed attitude would imply. * '''Metallic Shift: '''Jackie can manipulate attraction and repulsion on any metal in her vicinity. She can push it away from her, and pull it to her. However, if the object's mass is bigger than her own strength, she'll pull or push herself relative to the object. She can use this to perform gravity-defying techniques. * '''Metallic Strength: '''Jackie can focus her mana to increase either her senses or her strength at any given time. Using this allows her to lift and swing Gigas much quicker than normal, or sense poison in drinks. * '''Metallic Sense: Jackie can riot and sooth the emotions of others with a little bit of focus. There are a variety of different applications of this, from making enemies fearful to quelling their anger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Superhuman Species Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Heat Users